The Treasure That I lost And Got Back
by ChibiSukiChan
Summary: first there father left them leaving Mikan and her mother alone whit a heart disorder and pregnantdays past and her mother began to feel sicker and sicker she found out about her heart disorder and that she was pregnant full sum inside NXM and More!
1. Chapter 1

**This My Very First Story of Gakuen Alice don't be mean if you review my English is end that good so will you Pleas Support Me in this Story ^^**

**The Treasure That I lost And Got Back**

**Summery: Mikan Sakura had a very sad past first there father left them leaving Mikan and her mother alone whit a heart disorder and pregnant she had to go always to the hospital she would say to Mikan that she will go to somewhere and not to worry about her butt days past and her mother began to feel sicker and sicker Mikan found out about her heart disorder and that she was pregnant and runes away to her best friend in Alice Academy **

Character Info

Mikan Sakura

Age: 15  
Alice: Stealing, Insertion Alice,Nullyfication Alice  
Personality: she is smart is beautiful she has the looks sometimes cold,bord happy-go-lucky liked to smile sometimes when something wonderful happened and when she is whit her closed friends. when its rains she is to everybody cold is distend only her best friend knows why she is like that because of her sad past

Hotaru Imai

Age:15  
Alice: Invention Alice  
Personality: genius cold hearted but deep inside she cares about her friends and her best friends Mikan Sakura . she loves money crabs is a girl that can get what she want to blackmailing you her top blackmailing profits' are Ruka Nogi aka Bunny Boy and Natsume Hyuuga

Natsume Hyuuga

Age:16  
Alice: Fire Alice  
Personality: cold hearted genius likes to be alone cares deep down about his friend and best friend Ruka Nogi and Beijing blackmailed by Hotaru Imai

Ruka Nogi

Age:16  
Alice Animal Alice  
Personality: Half French and half Japanese nice,friendly,caring best friend of Natsume Hyuuga Beijing blackmailed by Hotaru Imai

Nonoko Ogasawara Age:15  
Alice: Chemistry Alice  
Personality: Nice, friendly ,caring likes to experiment with dangerous chemicals. Best friend whit Anna Umenomiya you could say that thy are sister but aren't Anna Umenomiya Age:15  
Alice: Cooking Alice  
Personality: She is a cute pink-haired girl and makes up various dishes for her friends. She can make some of her dishes come to life best friend whit Nonoko Ogasawara

Sumire Shouda

Age:15  
Alice: Dog-cat Alice  
Personality: President of the Ruka-Natsume Club but then she stopped because she was not in love whit theme she just saw theme as idols she is good friends whit Anna and Nonoko

Yuu Tobita

Age:16  
Alice: Illusion Alice  
Personality: Class pres. Aka Inchou.

Kokoroyomi Yome Age:16  
Alice: Mindreading Alice  
Personality: He is the Class clown likes to read peoples mind and saying it aloud best friend whit Yuu

Upcoming Characters will be in the following Chapter  
Pleas Review Chapter 1 will be soon out Thanku ChibiSukieChan-Nyan


	2. How it al started

**This My Very First Story of Gakuen Alice Now her is the chapter that you have been waiting for hope you al like it have fun reading XD**

**The Treasure That I lost And Got Back**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Why are you leaving me?"a women yelled

"Because I don't wane live here whit you anymore" the men said

"don't you care what will happen to me" she said about to cry

"No" he said cold

The women was shocked when she heard her husband say that to her

"And what about Mikan and the…" she said wit a trembling voice

"She can take good care of her self"

"Why pleas tell me why you are leaving me and Mikan"

"Its I don't love you anymore Goodbye Yuka" he said and left her alone crying her eyes out

"I'm sorry Yuka but I still love you and it hurts me to leave you alone and little Mikan our unborn child but I need to go I cant let you in the same danger as me one day we will meet again and I will explain everything _Goodbye my Love_ "he said and walked away from the family he loved and cherries the most

After a couple of hours she made her self ready to go pick Mikan from school she got in the her care she stared riding she didn't notice that it was still red and then

_BeepBeepp Boom(Lol I don't now how I need to do it XD) the people who where passing by where in shock some yelled to call the ambulance_

**At Mikans School**

Mikan was still in class when al this happened she was looking out the window looking at the rain falling down the sky.  
a knock was heard on the door a women came in and talked to the teacher everybody was quite and wondering what was happening the teacher than then looked at the class

"Mikan-Chan can you come whit me" she said friendly everybody was now looking at her thinking she maybe did something bad

"Eh, okay" Mikan stood up and packed her books and was now standing outside whit the teacher

"Mikan we had just a phone cal that your mother was in a care accident and in now in the hospital "she said looking at Mikan

Mikan was shocked she covered her eyes whit her bangs "Can you pleas say what hospital she is in" Mikan said cold

The teacher was stunned to hear such a cold voice from a 10 year old "Yes she is in the hospital down the street do you want me….. **Mikan wait**" she screamed the last part

Mikan runs out the school in the rain of to the Hospital

* * *

**At the Hospital**

Yuka waked up and was blinded by the bright light of the walls she looked around every move she made let her yelp in pain then a men in a whit kind like jacket came in and smiled to her

"Where am I and who are you" she said confused

"You are in the hospital and my name is Reiko Matsumoto" he said

"How did I come hear"

"You got in a car accident"

Then she remembers everything that she drove not noticing it was still red and got it my a truck

"What..what about my baby "she whispered on the verge to cry and clutching her stomach

"Don't worry the baby its fine " he said

"Oh thank god" she said whit a little smile

"But what I came her for is something else " he said serious

"Oh?"

"when we was checking you up we found out that you have a tumor in the heart

"What, Oh no" she said shocked looking up

"If you always come to check up we maybe can get the tumor successfully out"

"Uh,yes thank you doctor and can you keep it a secret from my dother" she said after that there was a loud bang on the door and it opened reviling Mikan sweating and dripping wet from her hair clothes and breathing hard

"Mom" she said and runes to her

"Mikan what are you doing her"

"The teacher told me you where in a care accident so I ran away and got her a soon as I can" she looked at here

"Well I will be leaving you two then alone" the doctor said and walked away from the room

There was a some silence when Mikan broke it

"Mom, where is dad didn't he here you where in a accident " Mikan said sitting on a chair besides de bed

"Oh Mikan, me and yo… honey your dad and I had a little fight so he will be gone for a while" Yuka said trying to hide her pain

"Oh,then don't worry we can take good care of ourselves "Mikan said smilingYuka just nodded at her

"And when daddy comes back we are going to tell how match me missed him" Yuka said and hugged Mikan tight

Day by day past and weeks Yuka didn't her anything about her husband Mikan had hoped whished that her dad will come back but nothing happened she had les and les more hope that he will come back to them Yuka will often go to the hospital to check up but she got more and more sicker after that Mikan found out that…….

It was a rainy day when there was some noises can be heard

"How cloud you lie to me" Mikan shouted to her mother

"Mikan" Yuka whispered and she turned around from the window

"Why didn't you tell me that…."

"Its that I thought you will hate me" Yuka answered her

"Why didn't you told me in the first place that dad left and…and…"

"Mikan let me explain everything" she said walking to her

"No, I don't want to her anything from you anymore" Mikan said running out the door

"MIKAN, PLEAS WAIT" Yuka shouted as she saw her running away from her out the hospital in the rain

* * *

**At there home**

Mikan was in her room packing some stuff in her bag as she was finished she came down she looked for the last time around she walked to the living room where she saw her little kitty and little wolf puppy she kneeled down and stroked there hair

" Ne, Momo-chanYami-kun " Mikan said whit a tiny smile

"Nyaa,Woof"

"Momo-chan you will come whit me so I don't feel lonely and Yami-kun"Mikan said picking Momo up

"When I'm gone pleas protect them don't let anybody harm then and" Mikan said stroking Yami when he was looking puzzled

"And protect my unborn sister" she said and laid a piece of paper on the table and walked out the door to her best friend who is in Alice Academy.

* * *

**4 years later  
**

"Good morning everyone" Mikan said as she walked in class

"Good morning" her friends said

Mikan smiled and walked up to her friend "Morning Hotaru"

The girl named Hotaru looked up from her book "Morning Mikan" she whispered and stared riding her book again Mikan then walked at her sit

"Morning Ruka" she said to a blond haired boy whit bleu eyes

"Good morning Sakura-san" he replied

"What about me Polka-dolls" a boy whit raven hair and crimson eyes said

"I was gone but you interrupt" she said as she kissed his cheek "Morning Natsume" she said smiling at him

"Hn, morning" he said back

Mikan then turns around and looked out the window at the gray sky "I wonder if its going to rain" she whispers to herself and kept looking out the window

Soon after the class door opened and in walked a blond men whit violet eyes in

"Good morning my lovely students its me your lovely Narumi-sensei.."He yelled. The student just sweat dropped at what he said some slapped there heads some where laughing some weren't even paying attention to him and one of them was looking out the window

"I have some great news the teachers and me are having a meeting so you al have free period" Narumi said. There was noise when he said the last part thy stood up and began talking whit there friends sitting besides them….

Narumi then looked around and spotted Mikan looking out he window he walked up to her he kneed down taped her on the shoulders she then looked down and saw him

"Hello Narumi-sensei what's the problem" Mikan said was smiling at her he got a letter out of his pocket and gave it to her

"It's a letter for you and I think you would be happy from who it is" He said and walked out of the class

Mikan looked at the letter in her hand she turned it around and when she reads  
For Mikan From your Mother.

"Mom" Mikan whispers shocked to herself. She then opens the letter and stars to read it when she was at the end of the letter her bangs covered her eyes

Hello Mikan it has been a long time………  
I'm sorry that I never told you that your father left us and will never come back or that I didn't tell you that I was sick and that I not told you I was pregnant…….

Mikan stopped reading her letter she banged her hand on the table stood up and walked out the door. Everyone was looking at the door where Mikan left and where wondering why and what happened. Hotaru stood up and walked up to Natsume

"Did you do something to her" she said cold and glaring at him

"No, she was reading a letter" he said in the same voice and glaring at her

"Do you now from who the letter is" she asked

"I heard her say mom" he answered

"Oh is that so" Hotaru whispered

"Do you now something about it"

"Yes, wane now what" she said

"Hn" he replied

"10.000 rabbits pleas" Hotaru said smirking. Natsume glared at her and gave her the money she tock the it and was about to stared when she got interrupted

"Hotaru what happened whit Mikan" Anna and Nonoko said worried

"Yeah what's worrying whit her" Sumire said standing next to Anna

Then Koko and Yuu came and where about to say something when Hotaru shut them down whit here Bakagun. Ruka just sweat dropped and said nothing

"If you wane now about it shut up and come whit me" she said walking to her sit and taking some sort of a little kind TV the others just followed her after helping Koko and Yuu up from the ground

"What is that Hotaru" Ruka said to his girlfriend

"Its my new invention that I made to make blackmailing easier" she said like it's the normal's thing to say. The others where looking at each other whit a sweat drop on there foreheads. Hotaru was pushing some buttons and after a couple second there thy saw Mikan's room sitting on her bed.

* * *

**In Mikan's Room**

There she was sitting on her bed her hands covering her eyes. No she was end crying she was scolding herself for not letting her Mother explain everything to her.

"Why, why didn't I let her explain" she said standing up and walking to the window

"Dam it am such a idiot" she said slamming whit her hand on the next table

Soon little raindrops where falling from the sky and it grew harder and harder Mikan heard it

"Tsh,I new it was going to rain" Mikan said walking back to her bed sitting down there she felt something soft hairy warm she looked down there she saw her cat Momo

"Nyaa,_whats wrong" she miauwt_

"Hm"

"_Did something happen" jumping on the bed_

"Yeah" she said lying down

"_Oh,what then"_

"I don't wane talk about it"

"_You now I will listen to your problems these why you toke me whit you Mikan-chan" Momo said _chancing in her human from for her stood a girl one year younger then her whit long whit hair, a scarf round her neck ,worried violet eyes looking straight at Mikan

"_Pleas Mikan tell me what is wrong whit you" Momo worried asked_

"I got a letter" she answered covering her head whit a pillow

"_What are you trying to say" Momo asked confused _

"A letter from mom" Mikan said stood up and looked at her

"I don't wane tell read it you self" she said giving her the letter. Momo took the letter and started to read it

"_Ohm, Mikan I think you should read this part"_

"What do you mean" Mikan asked standing up and walking to Momo

"_here" Momo said giving her the letter, Mikan took the letter and was reading it_

_Mikan when you where gone I gave birth and it is your younger sister in the envelope is a picture of her and a little present for you it has great powers I gave one to your sister to when is glows you will now that she is not far from you _

_Ps. Mikan could you do a favor for me if am gone can you pleas be a good big sister and protect her and keep her safe I really miss you I hope to see you one last time goodbye I sweet child_

"_Mikan are you okay" Momo said walking to her_

Mikan didn't answer she looked in the envelop and there was a necklace whit a crimson red stone(like in shakugan no shana bit then in a form of sakura pathless )and a picture she took them out she fist looked at the necklace and then she looked at the picture on the behind stood a name

"Mi.z...uki…Mizuki" Mikan whispers over and over again

"Who is Mizuki, Mikan" Momo asked

"M…my little sister" Mikan said and looked at the it there she saw a little girl standing in a rain of Sakura pathless whit short light brown hair in little pigtails and dark sky blue eyes in a cute whit blue dress and a hat on her head in her hand a little teddy bear next to her is Yami

"She really is pretty" Momo said smiling

Mikan didn't notice that Momo was all-time standing next to her

"Yeah she really is" Mikan whit a small smile looking at the picture she then looked at the necklace

"Its cold and dark" Mikan said then she got a idea

"Momo can you take a step back" Mikan asked her

"Why that are you going to do something"

"Yeah"

**

* * *

At Hotaru and the Others**

"Oi what is she going to do" Natsume asked Hotaru

"How the hell should I now"

"Because you are her best friend" he said annoyed

"And you her boyfriend" she said back glaring soon a glaring contest whit the two of them started

"Guys stop it" Yuu said trying to calm them down Hotaru and Natsume both turned to look at Yuu

"_**Shut up**_!" they bellowed.

but thy just ignored him and where still glaring at each others

"Come on you two don't behave as little kids" Ruka told them and thy stopped it

'Yeah yeah whatever" the both said

* * *

Mikan was standing in the middle of her room Momo was sitting on the bed watching her and the others true the camera

she held her hand up high in her right was the picture of her sister t there was a bright whit fire she did the same whit her left hand where the necklace was and then she put her hand together and there was a big light of fire it soon faded there Mikan was holding just the necklace in her hand without the picture

"Mikan what did you do where is the picture" Momo asked confused she was waiting for a response but nothing came Mikan was just looking at the necklace in her hand whit a small smile across her face

"I put the picture in the necklace" she said looking now at the warm shinny necklace Momo looked at the necklace and saw what she meant what she saw amazed her there where little Sakura petals falling in it

"You now Momo, I really miss her" Mikan said looking out the raindrops falling from the window

"Then go" Momo said standing up

"Eh" Mikan said dumbfounded

"Well what I mean is go fisted them" Momo said scratching the back of her head

"But I cant do that thy will now that am gone" Mikan said whit a big sigh to Momo

"Its alright only your friends will now that you are gone" she said looking at a little flaying camera that was the whole time in the room

"Yeah your right Momo" Mikan said looking at the same way

* * *

"Eh Hotaru I think thy noticed as" Yuu and Koko said she just glared at them thinking how stupid the two of them where

"Alright then am going " Mikan said putting the necklace on

"Be carful Mikan" Momo said hugging her

"Hai,Hai I will" she hugged back

And then she was gone but before looking in the camera "I will be soon back bye" whit a small smile and gone was she

Before she chanced back Momo looked at the place Mikan was standing a moment ago and sighed thinking _"Pleas come safe back"_ in her cat form closing her eyes.

* * *

**So how was it hope you liked it if there are some words spelt wrong or you didn't understand a part or so say and I will explain it Pleas review I would really be happy Thanks see you in the next chapter **

**Your ChibiSukiChan **


	3. Author Note

**Author Note**

**Hello its me ChibiSukiChan (#^.^#)**

**I wane say sorry that I didn't update for so long I had a lot of exam's and big test to learn**

**Butt ****GREAT NEWS**** I just**** FINISHED chapter 3****(^;_;^)**

**With some chances you now when I named Mikan her sister Meiko and her is the funny part**

**When I was typing I always typed Mizuki as the name of Mikan sister so what I thought I will just leave that name and chance Meiko in Mizuki hope you will not get in confusion will reading the next chapter and will give you some ****SPOILERS**** to the next chapter ****and CHARACTERINFO**

**CHARACTERINFO**

**Mizuki Sakura**

**Age: 5 years old **

**Alice:, Unknown**

**Personality: Happy-go-lucky cries fast is afraid of learning new friends when she wants to say something she whispers it or thinks it. She always where a hat Mikan will often say why she is wearing a hat and she will answer "It's a secret" and smile she is afraid of stormy nights spiders ghost…..,and when she hear some one say or she sees a firefly she will break down crying her heart out.**

**Momo Otsuka**

**Age:****14 years old**

**Alice: Teleportation Alice, ****Memory Manipulation Alice****, Unknown.**

**Personality: Clam has a lot of patience is smart, kind(a bit the same personality as Hotaru)and will do for Mikan everything when she saved her from near death, she protects Mizuki she can chance in her human form or in her cat form she will only chance back in her cat from when there are stranger who don't now her secret and likes to annoy Yami calling him , Dummy or idiot and deep inside she really loves him.**

**Yami Sakura**

**Age: 15 years **

**Alice: ****Air Alice****, Teleportation Alice, Unknown.**

**Personality: Is always happy but can be serious or be sad he likes to tease Momo and calling her nicknames like "Mo-Chiii or Mom-Cha" but then Momo will throw something at him and he will cry with is his dog ears sticking out he to like Momo can chance in her dog from if thy don't now there secret and he has another secret that he loves Momo.**

**P.S: al characters can have mood swings Like **

**Mikan: can be sad cold happy friendly…..**

**Momo: can be happy bored likes to throw a tee set to Yami**

**AND MORE(thy where the only ones I can think of(^.^;)) THANK U**

**And now the SPOILER!!!!**

"_Okaasan it that really you" Mikan said taking a step forward_

"_Mikan am here to say something important to you" Yuka said whit a serious tone _

"_You will now when she will come to you" Yuka answered_

"Okaasan _don't go pleas _" Mikan said shouting

_throwing the clock out the window but instead it hits Momo_

"_ITAIII Mikan-Chan that hurts" Momo said scratching the back of her head _

"_Great am late" Mikan said letting a deep breath out stopping and walking to the window near her looking out the sky_

"_We are finely here" A boy said with dark raven bleu hair and dark red eyes with a little girl next to him and who just nodded at what the boy said _

"_Move" Mikan said cold not looking at him_

"_Didn't you feel something strange with you necklace" Momo asked_

"_I found _it" Momo said normal sipping her tee and eating a muffin

"_She passed away Mikan-Chan_"

"_Maybe those rainy days aren't that bad if I think about it thy are to some beautiful memories with them_

**I just need to re-read it then I will update it Hope you like the little spoiler and those character info and see you next time ByeBye**

**Your ChibiSukiChan**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Mikan-Chan,Mikan-Chan,Mikan-Chan" a voice whispered_

"_Can you hear me" it said again_

"_Huh,where am I and who is calling me" Mikan said looking around but to only see nothing but darkness's around her_

"_Mikan-Chan do you remember me" the same voice said_

"_That voice it sounds like…."She said searching the voice_

"_Like who Mi-Chan" _

"_Okaasan" she said looking up then a bright light blinded her _

"_Hai Mi-Chan" that was the last thing Mikan heard before it faded away_

_When she opened her eyes she was standing in a big field with flowers of al kind around her the sun shines down a clear bleu sky above her_

"_Mi-chan turn around" _

_When Mikan turned around a shock was writing on her whole face_

"_This cant be, it cant be her" Mikan whispered to herself_

"_I'm real Mi-chan" it said_

"_Okaasan it that really you" Mikan said taking a step forward_

"_Yes Mi-chan" Yuka said whit a soft smile_

_Mikan was just looking at her taking always a step closer afraid if she take her eyes of her she would be gone _

"_Mikan am here to say something important to you" Yuka said whit a serious tone _

_Mikan stops walking to her and looked confused_

"_What do you mean" She asked _

"_The necklace that I gave you it was made out of my Alice and Life you have one Momo,Yami and Mizuki the one that you and Mizuki have has powerful powers and the one that Momo and Yami have thy can see or feel when one of you are in Danger" Yuka said looking at Mikan_

"_Do you understand Mikan"_

" _That I and Mizuki have some great powerfully necklace and the same goes for Momo and Yami" Mikan said what she has heard _

"_Hai, and Mikan what you necklace to can do it can feel Mizuki" Yuka smiled saying that_

"_I don't understand" Mikan confused said_

"_You will now when she will come to you" Yuka answered_

"_What do you mean if she will come to me Okaasan" _

_She just giggled and said "Don't worry you will feel her you will hear her calling for you, you will one day now everything when the times comes" She said whit painful and a sad smile. There was silence between time then a wind paces then blowing some lose flowers in the sky and around them_

"_Its time to say my Goodbyes Mikan its time for me to go" She said fading a little bit away shiny lights came flaying out her in the sky _

"_Okaasan wait I still don't understand it"_

"_Bya Bya" Giving a last kiss on her forehead _

"_Okaasan wait pleas Okaasan" Mikan kept on yelling her name But Yuka just smiled at her and like a angel she was gone and everything else to_

"_Okaasan_ _**don't go pleas**_" Mikan said shouting awake looking around seeing that she was in her room and that Momo was sleeping soundly Mikan lets out a big breath wondering what her mother meant about _"You will now when she comes" _she kept on thinking about it the whole night long

_RING….GGRINGG…GRINGG……._

"What the" Mikan said looking at where the sound was coming she looked at her clock and could end believe her eyes

"Dammit I have been the whole night awake" Mikan said throwing the clock out the window but instead it hits Momo

"ITAIII that hurts" Momo said scratching the back of her head

"Ha,ha,ha I'm sorry I was aiming at the window "sweat dropping Mikan walked out of her bed in the shower and after 15min she cam full dressed in her uniform looking out the window at the dark clouds

"Uhm Mikan-chan is something bordering you, you look not yourself" Momo said worried

"Its nothing maybe its because its going to rain today and I hate them" Mikan said looking at the time she has 5min before school started

"Ne, Mikan-chan your class is about to stared if you don't go now you will get late" Momo giving her school back( _**Sorry but I just don't now what I else I can type then backpack ^^")**_

"Yeah,yeah Momo-Chan I'm going " Mikan said walking out her room now only Momo was looking at the closed door worried "_maybe she had again those dreams "she said turning around and looking outside the window at the dark cloud rain sky 'Or maybe it the wetter she hates rainy days ever since that days" _She sighed and teleported away .

**In the classroom.**

"Ano,Hotaru do you now where Mikan-chan is" Anna and Nonoko asked

"Maybe she oversleeps again like always" Sumire said behind Nonoko

"Yeah Permy is right Polka-dolts is running let again" Natsume said walking to his seat

"Don't worry Sakura-san will come soon" Ruka said smiling and giving a good morning kiss at Hotaru

"Wow when In the world did you guys came in we didn't even hear your alarm going of" Koko said Joking and Yuu just looking at him

"Ask Hotaru she knows it better then me" Ruka said now every one is looking at Hotaru

"I said if thy come near Fire boy and Bunny boy I will let everyone in these school see there worst and embarrassing photos and that I will make there lives a loving hell" she said in a boring voice. The others sweat dropped when thy heard it and walked back to there seat afraid if thy will say something about it to get hit by her Baka gun. After thy sited down the school bell ringed and Mikan still hasn't come.

A men with old fashioned close whit glasses on and a frog on his shoulder came in the classroom whit a streng look standing in front the class

"Go to your seats and open you math's book" He said and scribbling something on the board

"Hai Jinno-sensei" Thy al said accept some

**Where Mikan is**

_**Riiinggg…..ringgg**_

The school bell ringed and Mikan was the only one who was not in class

"Great am late" Mikan said letting a deep breath out stopping and walking to the window near her looking out the sky

"I wonder if she meant that she was coming her" Mikan said waiting little rained drops falling from the sky on the window Mikan then grabbed the necklace around her neck and that it was shinning a light red she then closed her eyes putting the necklace away and walking to her class

**Outside **

"_We are finely here" A boy said with dark raven bleu hair and dark red eyes with a little girl next to him and who just nodded at what the boy said _

"_I'm so happy now am going to meet oneesan in person like that time" The little girl thought _

"_Mizuki are you ready to meet your sister" The boy said to Mizuki_

_She nodded and said in her thought "Hai Yami-nii" Yami heard her and picked her up and teleportaded inside the Academy not noticing that she was a little red on her cheeks_

**In the Classroom.**

Everyone was quite and where trying to avoid any trouble whit Jinno and where listening to what he was saying he was about to say something when the door was opened en that Mikan stood there with a not-happy-go-lucky face but in a **(You will see)**.

"If it isn't Mikan Sakura way are you so late" Jinno said looking angry Mikan just looked at him and sighed

"Just shut up you frog head I do what I want" Mikan said coldly walking to her seat not greeting one of her friend . Everyone was quite some where holding there laugh some where shock that someone say something to Jinno-sensei like that. Jinno was now boiling in anger that steam was coming out his ears he was about to say something to her when the bell rang Jinno calmed a bit down packed al his stuff and walked out the door not before glaring at Mikan and walking out but she didn't pay any attention to him.

Everyone in class was looking at her Mikan got annoyed by it and glared at everyone some of them where trying to approach her but every time thy came a step closer she glared at them and with a cold voice said "Stay away from me" it was going like that the whole day Hotaru and Natsume and the rest where getting worried.

"Hallooo my wonderful cookies" Narumi said coming twirling inside some replied some sweat dropped and some weren't paying any attention to him

"Well I just came here to say that you have a free period and that you can go and have some fun with your friends" he said and twirling back outside

"Adieu" and gone he was. Mikan stood up and was walking to the door not before being stopped by Natsume.

"Move" Mikan said cold not looking at him

"Where are you going" He said

"I'm not in the mood for this stupid game" Mikan said pushing him aside and walking out leaving a shock Natsume and a worried best friend and friends behind

"What the hell is wrong whit her" Natsume said slamming his fist on the wall

"Lets go after her" Hotaru said walking out the door behind her Ruka and Natsume the others just stayed there not wanting to interfere them.

Outside was it still raining but harder Mikan was standing under a Sakura tree shading from the rain looking at the rainy sky thinking she didn't now that Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume where watching her

"What is she doing" Natsume thought to himself

"Hotaru is there something wrong whit her" Ruka asks Hotaru

"She is always like this when its rains" Hotaru answered not taking her eyes away from Mikan

"Oi what do you mean" Natsume said

Hotaru looked at Mikan sad face she then looked up the sky sighed and looked at the two boys next to her

"Ever since her Vader left her she had never cried or shed a tear then, and it was on the same day her Mother got in a care accident and was diagnosed with a heart tumor and every time when its rains she remembers those memoires and if I would ask her why she was sent sad and didn't cry she would just smile and say" Hotaru stopped for a moment she looked up in the sky and say

"I'm crying the sky the raindrops that are falling are crying from me, and that was she said" Hotaru said looking at them there was a moment of silence but it soon was interrupted by someone

"Mikan, Mikan-chan" Momo said running to Mikan with a worried look. Mikan who was still looking in the sky heard her and was surprised that she saw Momo standing for her

"What's wrong" Mikan asked

"Didn't you feel something strange with you necklace" Momo asked

"What do you mean" Mikan asked looking confused and taking a look on her necklace see saw that is was a lighter red and that it was shinning

"Momo what's the meaning of this" Mikan asks Momo

"The meaning is that Yami and Mizuki are here and I feel that Mizuki isn't feeling well"

"Is Mizuki here whit Yami where Momo bring me to them"

"Hai Mikan" Momo said and teleported away leaving the three of them in shock back

"Who was that girl" Natsume asked

"That's Momo one of Mikan's guardians" Hotaru answered

"Does she have more" Ruka said Hotaru just nodded then silence engulfed them as thy where wondering where Mikan and Momo where gone.

Momo teleported Mikan under a tunnel where a paths leads them to Yami and her sister

"Where is she" Mikan asked

"Follow me" Momo said walking and Mikan behind her as they where walking under the rain Mikan looked around there where Sakura threes everywhere some petals on the ground Mikan didn't noticed that Momo stopped with walking till she bum did in to her

"Ouch, Momo way did you stop" Mikan said rubbing her forehead when she didn't get any answer she looked up she then to looked in the same direction as her there Mikan saw them

"Its that them" Mikan said slowly to Momo in responds she nodded her head Mikan took a view step forward to them

"Ne, Mizuki are you ready" Yami said kneeling down to her. Mizuki looked at Yami then she was looking at Mikan and nodded her head

"Then go" Yami said as he pushed her forward he didn't need to say it a second time when she started to run at her but because of the rain the stony ground was very glut she tripped Mikan saw that runes to her to catch her in time before she fell

"Got you" Mikan holding her Mizuki who had her eyes closed opened them and saw that big brown eyes where looking at her

"_Oneesan"_ She whispered quietly

"Hai Mizuki" Mikan said to her smiling

"_Oneesan I finally found you_" Mizuki said tears rolling down her face hugging her tight

"_I'm…sob….ss..sob..so hap….sob…py"_ Mizuki said between her sobs

"Am happy to Mizuki" Mikan said with a soft voice and a small smile

Yami and Momo where standing next each other smiling at the little reunion what thy didn't now is that Mizuki cheeks where red and her forehead was burning hot

"Mizuki are you alright" Mikan said looking at her Mizuki nodded she was about to stand up but she felt occasions in Mikan's arms breathing hard Yami and Momo came running to them

"What happened to her" Yami asked

"She is having a fever and she is really hot " Mikan said feeling the forehead of Mizuki

"It's the rain why she is having a fever the whole day she has been walking in the rain" Momo said calm to them

"I'm brining her to the hospital this isn't a normal fever Momo am going to teleported to the hospital you take Yami with you understand" Mikan said in a hurry

" Yes I do Mikan we while see you there" Momo said and after that Mikan was gone Momo and Yami where left there under the pouring rain

"Momo I need to talk with you about something" Yami said with is red eyes looking at Momo's confused violet eyes

"Its about Yuka-sama and Mizuki-Chan" He said serious and Momo listening

Mikan teleported her self in the Hospital she was looking for a nurse after couple minutes she found one she saw Mizuki and brought her fast in a room thy gave her some medicine after a while her fever was cooling of and her breathing was back to normal after that Mikan and Mizuki where alone in the room

"You need to keep this a secret to Mikan" Yami said to her

"Yes I understand now lets go to Mikan for she will be wondering where we are" Momo said Yami nodded at her Momo held her hand out with Yami his hand but before Momo was going to teleport them to the Hospital

" Momo Hum….I..I really missed you" Yami said Blushing looking away Holding Momo's hand tightly she was shocked when she heard it looked at the ground but with a little smile and said "Me to" and teleported her way to the Hospital.

"Why did you guys toke so long" Mikan said looking up from Mizuki

"Gomene Mikan " Yami said rubbing the back of is head with his dog ears Momo on the other hand had seated her in the sofa drinking thee calm**(don't ask me where she got that from)**

"Uh Momo where did you get that from" Yami asked surprised pointing a finger at the cup tee in her hand

"I found it" Momo said normal sipping her tee and eating a muffin

"Oh where the heck did you get that and don't say you found that to" Yami asked again pointing at her

"Didn't thy tell you that pointing is rude" Momo said calm Mikan who was watching sweat dropped and remembered that thy where always like this and giggled the two heard it and where looking at her

"Mikan is something wrong" Yami asks worried Momo was well she was looking

"No everything is just fine I just remembered that you two where always like this back then" Mikan said remembering al those happy memories the two just starred at her to remembering those time with small smiles.

"Yeah those were fun times" Momo said looking out the window and saw that is stopped raining and that the Moon and stares where shinning brighter then ever Yami who to was looking outside sighed

"Mikan I need to tell you something its about your Mother" He said saddens in his voice looking down Mikan who heard the saddens in his voice looked up "Did something happen to her" Mikan said standing from the chair next to Mizuki's bed .Momo to then stopped sipping her tee and listens to him. Yami kept his head down but then looked up at Mikan

"Yuka-san she…" Yami said not finishing his sense

"What Yami say it _please" _Mikan said last part whispered walking to Yami moving his head up looking in his sad red eyes

"_She passed away Mikan-Chan_" Yami sad whispered looking in the eyes of Mikan Momo who was watching this kept her head low with saddens in her eyes

When Mikan heard what he said let her hands fall from Yami walking back to the chair next to Mizuki's bed shocked that she can say anything Mikan kept starring at the soft breathing Mizuki did

"How did it happen" She asked finding her voice back but not looking at him Yami who was a bit taking back at what Mikan asked he was looking for words the say soon found them

"It al happened when Mizuki was waiting for her" Yami started to explain everything to her

**Flashback **

"_Ne Mizu-chan do you wane go on a trip" Yuka said smiling _

"_Really Okaasan" Mizuki said happy Yami was in his dog form watching everything his tong sticking out _

"_And where do you wane go" Yuka asks Mizuki was thinking and thinking till she got a light blub shinning above her little head_

"_I now where" She said smiling _

"_Where" Yuka said her head side wise _

"_I heard on the TV that it the year of the fireflies and thy said you can watch them in the park or in a big big field if am not wrong" Mizuki said with hand sans_

_Yuka who was sitting on her Hospital bed was smiling at the thought of going to see the fireflies with her dother_

"_Oke that's a good idea Mizu-chan" Yuka said clapping in her hands _

"_Ne Okaasan is it well good for you to go out bed" Mizuki asks worried and a bit sad because she cant go on a trip with her Mother. Yuka who saw the sad face Mizuki made stood up from her bed and walked to her and giving her a hug._

"_Don't worry Okaasan will go with you to see the fireflies no matter what " She answered her Mizuki who was a bit shocked by the sudden hug smiled and whispered to her _

"_Yes Okaasan" Hugging her back _

_Next day_

_Mizuki and Yami where waiting for Yuka on a bench with a beautiful view Sakura petals where flying in the sky a soft breeze pass them_

"_I'm so exited that Okaasan is coming" Mizuki said to Yami _

"_Woef woef" Yami said back _

_Soon the sun was setting down out the trees and bushes where coming fireflies out with there shiny lights on them _

"_I hope nothing happened to Okaasan she is taking long" Mizuki worried said Yami who felt that something isn't right stood up and bluffs to Mizuki to come with him _

"_What's wrong Yami" _

_Yami just bluffs and kept walking Mizuki was following behind him after a while thy saw a group of people in a cringe looking at something Mizuki who got a bit curios pushed her self in the group of people now Yami following her when thy got to the begin shocked them._

_There laying on the ground was Yuka blood stand Mizuki was in shock see runs to her crying her eyes out shaking her but Yuka didn't move she felt cold the people around them started whispering _

"_Oh what a poor child"_

"_Loosing her Mother on such a young age" _

_Then a men came to Mizuki _

"_I'm sorry but you mother got hit by a care she didn't noticing it was red she was with a instant dead we couldn't 't do anything to safe her we are sorry for your lost" The men said pity for the little girl in front of him walking away helping the others putting the body in the care and ridding away .Mizuki couldn't take it anymore runs she runs and runs and Yami running behind her._

_The day after the accident_

_Mizuki woke up from her slumber her eyes red from al the crying she did last night she then smiled a delicious smell _

"_Okaasan is still alive its was just a dream" Mizuki thought to her self running down stairs in the kitchen to hope to see her Mother and hoping that it al was a dream but is soon shattered when she saw a boy with raven bleu hair and red eyes setting the table._

"_Who are you and what did you do to Okaasan" She said her bangs covering her eyes. Yami who heard it walked to her kneeling down_

'_Good morning Mizuki-Chan this is my real form its me Yami" He said _

"_And where is Okaasan Yami-ni" She said near tears_

"_I'm sorry Mizuki-Chan but you Mother is now In a better place" He said hugging her _

"_Uwhaaa I want Okaasan back" She cried saying it over and over again till she lost her voice _

**End of flashback**

Silence no one said anything Mikan who was looking at Mizuki with a sad expression

"I'm sorry Mizuki to left you alone" Mikan sad with sorrowful voice

"No Mikan its not your fault Yami shouted to Mikan

"Yes Mikan that Baka is right don't take the whole blame on your shoulder" Momo said looking at her

" I think your right Yami, Momo" Mikan said with a small smile

"From now on Mizuki you don't need to worry Onee-san will protect you with Yami and Momo right guys" Mikan said looking at the to

"You can count on me" Yami said dumb up and grinning

"I will do my best with that grinning Baka there" Momo said sipping her tee with a smile

" Moue, Mom-chi don't call me a Baka your hurting my feelings " Yami said with tear running down his face kneeling down for Momo

"Cough, you don't say that ridicules name" Momo said annoyed whipping her mouth

" Ph, I now you like it" Yami smirking said

"If you don't stop I swear to god you will…" Momo couldn't finish her sense because at something he said

" You look cute Mo-Chiii " Yami said smiling standing up and sitting on the other sofa

"Baka" Momo said blushing back Yami who saw her face was laughing his head of and again thy began to fight

Mikan who was the whole time watching smiled not any kind of smile but her smile that she lost long time ago and found back her beautiful sunshine smile

"_Maybe those rainy days aren't that bad if I think about it thy are to some beautiful memories with them"_ Mikan thought to her self she stand up looking out the pretty stars and moon and for her eyes a little shiny light fell Mikan opened her hand and caught it as she hears a familiar voice say

" _Well done Mikan" Yuka said with a soft voice to her leaving Mikan smiling sitting back on the chair next to Mizuki._

**The end of the chapter**

**I hope you liked it please give a review and if you don't understand something or that I typed a word wrong please say so that I can chance it and I hope you will wait for the next chapter**

**ByaByaa **

**Your ChibiChannn(^o^)y**


End file.
